


Rush

by blueberrykurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fred being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: Imagine your OTP have a morning class together and person A always walks in late and has obviously just woken up and person B thinks that the grumpy person who sits in front of him is the cutest thing ever





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! My Tumblr is http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com if you want to send a request!

Weekdays have never been your forte, mostly because waking up early wasn’t really your forte. You spent most of your nights staying up late and then waking up early for classes. It usually led to you very grumpy, very tired, and most likely, very late for morning classes.

Today, was no exception to that. None of the people in your dormitory even dared wake you up and so here you were, stumbling to pull on your robes and grab your bag before you were rushing down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

You grumbled as you slung your bag over your shoulder. Your tie was loose on your neck and your uniform was definitely not on right, you’re lucky you didn’t have Snape this morning or else you surely would have lost a lot of points for your house.

Your eyes scanned the vacant halls as your pace quickened, barging into the Tranfiguration room.

McGonagall didn’t even need to turn around from the blackboard to know who barged in after class had already started. “Ms. L/N, it’s so nice you could finally join us.” Minevra didn’t add anything to that, continuing to write on the board.

You cleared your throat, starting to walk to your seat and slumping down in your chair as you attempted to flatten down your hair, combing it with your fingers.

A voice behind you spoke up. “How do you do that?” The voice questioned with a chuckle after he finished speaking.

You turned around, quirking up an eyebrow before you met the familiar eyes of Fred Weasley. “Do what, exactly?”

“Not get any points taken away from walking in so late?!” His voice raised only slightly, not wanting to get caught talking during class.

“It’s called being a good student.” You laughed, turning back around in your seat, pulling out your quill and parchment to catch up on notes.

Fred Weasley never got the nerve to talk to you, he was far too nervous and well frankly, a bit scared. He saw how grumpy you seemed every morning, he studied you almost every day, figuring out your schedule and how you were rarely late on Fridays and always 30 minutes late on Mondays. It was a bit creepy, he thought, how much interest he took in you. But, he found you exceptionally cute and by the way people would talk about you, he guessed you were a pretty great girl.

* * *

Fred Weasley hadn’t talked to you anymore since that day, it’s been a week and he’s been thinking of something else to say, but nothing came to mind. He couldn’t lead with “Hey, I’ve been watching you come in late every day and I think you’re really cute, wanna date?” That’s far too creepy. He wasn’t sure how to approach you. Fred Weasley was rarely stumped with girls, but this one? This one, he was.

Fred Weasley barely paid attention to the board and whatever McGonagall was saying. He was staring at the empty seat in front of him. It was Friday and you still weren’t here. The first class of the day is almost over and you aren’t here. You rarely missed Fridays.

He let out a small puff of air, pouting without even realizing it and George took notice. How could his twin not? Something was obviously bothering his other half.

“What’s wrong with you?” George laughed, leaning over a bit more so he could whisper, not needing or wanting to get caught by McGonagall.

“Nothing.” Fred grumbled, crossing his arms, his leg tapping at a fast pace. George followed his brother’s eyes to the vacant seat in front of them. George laughed, finally realizing what his brother was upset at.

“Really? Y/N? That’s what’s been bothering you?” George laughed, glancing up at the front of the classroom to make sure the teacher didn’t notice them.

Fred made another noise of discontent, acting like a child.

“How many times have you even talked to the girl?” George teased his brother, nudging his side.

“Once!” George watched his brother finally break, his voice raising a bit and catching a few eyes from the people around him.

“Ask her out if you like her that much.” George laughed again. Both of the boys’ ears perked up at the sound of the bell. They both stood up, gathering all their stuff and started their path to the hall. “Why don’t you go find her?” George tried to help, glancing at his brother who still hasn’t said much.

“Yeah, I think I will. I think she has a free period.” Fred answered, glancing around at the other students in the hall.

George chuckled. “So, you have her schedule memorized?”

“I might.”

* * *

You had been sick all day, not feeling good around the first class of the day and you weren’t sure if you could make it through the day alive, so you sat in the common room, in front of the fire as you read a book you found in the library.

Your cough echoed in the empty room, but you’re sure that the first class has ended and kids with free periods will be flooding in here soon. You carefully stand up, gathering all of your belongings and are about to head up to your dorm before the portrait hole swings open, a redhead rushing through.

“Well, hello.” You laugh at his disheveled appearance, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

“I’ve been looking for you!” Fred lets out, out of breath.

“Me?” You question, looking around for someone else he could be talking to.

“Yes, you! You weren’t in class today.” The ginger was still catching his breath.

You laughed, curiosity getting the best of you. “So… You came rushing to find me, all cause I wasn’t in class today?”

“Well… Yes… Yeah…” Fred’s face started to heat up, red growing up his neck as he looked anywhere, but you. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you… Even possibly ask you out, if you’re up for it, of course.”

It was now your turn to blush, not really sure what you were expecting, but it wasn’t that. “Well, I think that’d be great. I’m kind of sick, right now, but if I end up being better by the Hogsmeade trip, I’m all yours.”

Fred’s face lit up, mentally congratulating himself for finally getting the nerve to ask you out. “Well! Lovely! I’ll check up on you until then.”

You laugh again, nodding your head as you begin making your way up the stairs. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
